Brotherly Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Four Arms is going through a tough time after a loss. Can Ben Tennyson help him?
**guestsurprise did this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Four Arms and Shocks were so angry because the criminal got away from their last mission. They were so upset that they could not stop him!

"It's our fault. We should have put up better defenses," Four Arms said angrily.

"No it was my fault for not paying closer attention." Shocks hissed, angry at his failure. Ben walked in right at that moment and could already tell both were ticked off!

"Ok, it was no one's fault!"

"Ben you know it was mine!" Four Arms growled.

"Vilgax almost killed a whole town because of my failure!" Shocks huffed.

"No one is at fault here." Ben replied calmly.

"Look I know you're just trying to help, but I need my space." Four Arms said angrily as all four of his eyes narrowed. He then stormed out and went to the rec room. Shocks went outside to let off some steam.

A few hours later…

"They've been working out all day. What's keeping them?" Ben thought. He then began to search the mansion for his teammates. He walked in the gym and his eyes widened in horror. Four Arms was literally punching the stone punching bag and his knuckles were bleeding and torn open. But Four Arms was still punching it, getting stronger and angrier with every punch.

"Four Arms! STOP IT!" Ben said as he ran to jump on his friend.

"GET OFFA ME BEN!" Four Arms roared.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU STOP!"

"I SAID…GET…OFF!" Four Arms yelled, now accidentally throwing Ben off of him. Ben landed in a heap and held his arm in pain and yelled in pure shock. His arm felt twisted.

"B-Ben! I hurt you! I REALLY HURT YOU!" Four Arms said in disbelief.

"Four Arms…calm down. I'm ok!" Ben said as he tried to walk toward his friend.

"NO! Stay back! I could have killed you!" He said sadly as he took two steps back as Ben followed him.

"Come back here! I gotta talk to you!" Ben said, now trying to walk faster, but still in a daze. Four Arms shook his head and took off running. "FOUR ARMS!"

Four Arms ran out of the mansion in pure horror that he accidentally hurt Ben. But Ben chased after him and would not give up til he found his Tetramand best friend. Ben then turned into Alien X and began to chase after him.

"I gotta find him; this weather is not good for a Tetramand," Ben thought as he felt the wind and wet rain falling down on them. He ran through the wet plants and forest that was around the mansion and that's when he got a glimpse of Four Arms running down the steep hill towards the town.

"I have to catch him soon! The Omnitrix is going to time out," Ben said as he then created a force field around the red alien, affectively trapping him.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Not until we talk! I'm taking you back!" Ben replied sternly as he flew he and his buddy back to the mansion. Once inside, Four Arms almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Easy…I'm going to take you into the living room by the fire. You'll be ok buddy." Ben said softly. Four Arms weakly let him guide him into the living room. Once wrapped in a blanket and warm, Ben sat near his friend and gently nudged him.

"Talk to me Fours."

"I need some time alone." Four Arms said sadly.

"No you don't! We need to talk this out, now c'mon!"

"Please Ben…"

"I'm not gonna let you stay like this! We're friends. Now either you talk to me or I force you." Ben said. Four Arms cocked a curious brow as if to say, "And how are you planning to do that?"

"Alright Fours! You asked for it!" Ben replied as he pounced on the Tetramand and began to tickle his stomach, making Four Arms throw his head back and laugh.

"BEN! C'MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHON KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHID!"

"Not until we talk, now c'mon Fours talk to me," Ben chuckled.

"LEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHT GOGOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You know how to make me stop!"

"BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN!"

"Four Arms?" Ben said with a large grin as he cocked a curious brow.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben then stopped and let the Tetramand sit up. He then gave his friend a gentle nudge on the chin to show him that they were still close friends; they were like brothers.

"You didn't mean it. We're partners and I'm not gonna leave you like this." Ben said. "And look! My arm is fine!" And with those words he moved his arm around to prove it.

"Thanks Kid. I'm sorry I lost my temper back there." Four Arms said sadly.

"Hey, it's over and forgotten. But I do need your help."

"What is it buddy?" Fours asked.

"Where is Shocks?" Ben said slyly, making the red alien grin just as evilly as the two ran off to find their friend and cheer him up as well. Four Arms and Ben could only laugh, feeling their brotherly friendship being even stronger than ever.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: NewbienovelistRD this was a special treat for you!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's fantastic! You did an awesome job!**


End file.
